


Stiles

by Gomo66



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, BDSM, Beta Scott, Blood, Dark Scott, Dark Stiles, Gore, M/M, Murder, Punishment, Serial Killer Stiles, Wild Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: A spin on the whole idea of dexter, a serial killer that only kills bad guys. Scott finds out and wants in. Stiles makes Scott buy his way in.Warning- detailed murders, non con, murder after non con, stiles and Scott are not good people, they kill people, if you get grossed out don't read this





	Stiles

Stiles looked up and his heart fell. Scott didn't have to know this. No, correction, Scott couldn't know he did this.

"N-no you can't be here you can't. I"

"stiles I know you did this, you do this sort of thing" stiles felt like he was choking. Then he looked down. 

"Shit" they were bleeding out fast. The body was usually bagged by now. 

"Stiles" stiles looked up.

"Scott please you can't tell anyone"

"I won't, I want to help" stiles couldn't believe it. 

"N-no" 

"What?"

"You dont know how to do this... And I'm not sure you really could help" stiles motioned for Scott to leave. 

"Then teach me"

"why?" 

"Because stiles, alphas need to kill, we get this urge and I'm not sure I can hold it back"

"fine... You can help, but not here, we can talk later. Meet me at my apartment." Scott nodded.

After about an hour and a half stiles walked in and Scott stood up. 

"Stop" stiles forced his friend back. "How did you find out?"

"You kinda smell like blood, like all the time" stiles nodded. Then he moved punching the werewolf. As Scott's nose bled stiles moved holding a knife to his throat. 

"I don't want to do this Scott, but if you tell anyone I will kill you" Scott nodded slowly bleeding onto the knife. 

"I won't, stiles I want to help you. To kill someone. It's in my instincts" Scotts eyes shifted. "I don't know how long I can take another full moon wanting to kill" stiles nodded. 

"But if anyone finds out" stiles pushed the blade in to a normally fatal level. "I will kill you, alpha or not" he pulled the knife away washing it and putting it back into a boot holder. "Clean your blood" stiles took out some beech and a rag. Scott nodded first washing his face. Once the floor was clean stiles stood over him. "Ground rules, I'm in charge, you can never tell anyone ever, and I'm in charge everywhere" stiles used his foot moving Scott onto his butt. Then his foot went over Scott's crotch. "Understood?"

"Yeah" Scott shivered as he slowly got hard.

"Ha, I always knew you wanted me wolf boy" stiles picked up his friend. "Now, put your phone down and I'll tell you how to kill someone" Scott followed the order and the two sat down. "Okay, first. Only people who disserve it. Murderers rapists molesters, all the fun things" Scott nodded then stiles grabbed his side. 

"You okay?"

"That bitch knew how to throw a punch"

"What if I showed my loyalty... By giving you everything"

"What?"

"Make you a werewolf, make you my alpha" stiles chubbed up instantly. 

"Do it" stiles held out his arm and Scott bit into him. Stiles let himself have a few minutes explaining how to take someone and properly restrain them. Then stiles eyes shifted and Scott got on his knees transferring the power. Stiles took a breath as an alpha seeing his beta kneeling. "God... It feels good" Scott smiled nodding 

The two spent the whole night going over how stiles would sell the body's to a cult, they needed blood and the money was good. After the first few trades the two started building a better relationship and now stiles provides body's for free with the idea that they will always be ready to assist stiles. 

After three weeks Scott was ready. His first kill started on a full moon. 

"Focus" stiles whispered as scott got ready. "I'll prep the room."

After twenty minutes Scott dragged a girl into the room. "Strip her down, get her on the table. Let her wake up, she'll admit to her crime, take your time, kill her" stiles looked up and Scott's eyes were yellow. "Then" stiles extended his force. Scott fell to his knees, stiles knew how to use his power as an alpha, he learned it pretty quick. "I'm going to bring you to my apartment, and whip you, all night" 

"Y-yes alpha" Scott's eyes were forced out. 

"Good, get to work you have to catch up" stiles moved over to the twink crying out into a gag. "Oh please stop screaming" stiles traced a finger over the boys chest. "Or else I'll make this extremely painful for you" he stopped and stiles took out the gag. "Wanna tell Scott what you did?"

"I-i technically-"

"you were charged"

"but she said she wanted it then the next day she said I raped her, she wasn't drunk or high-" stiles placed a finger on the boys lips. 

"Did she want you to go that rough on her?"

"I-i have a scar from her, she had long ass fake nails, one of them left a scar on my leg, I didn't want that shit" stiles moved looking at the scar on his leg. It was curved. In the final process of healing. His time table matched up. 

"Well, even if you are innocent, you know what we look like" stiles moved back to his face looking at him cry. 

"Please man, I have a dog I take care of I-i can't leave him"  stiles turned to Scott. As he finished the girl. 

"There is one way you live" stiles pet the boys chest."ive never offered this because everyone else was a murderer who said they'd love to do it again, but you-" stiles placed a clawed hand on the boys throat. "You are telling the truth, I can hear it in your heartbeat. So tell me, would you rather die? Or live your life as my slave?" 

"I-i-"

"I'd let you keep the dog" stiles tilted his head. "Keep you busy while I'm working" 

"I'd like to live please-" stiles gagged him moving the broken office chair he was tied down to, now he faced the girl. "Mhphh" he looked up scared as stiles tugged his hair.

"Your going to see us kill her. If you ever try and turn us it. " Stiles picked up a knife putting it in his hand. "I'll show them this, which has, your finger prints, and her-" stiles moved cutting her leg"blood on it, you'd go away for torture and murder, and we'd be safe because we'd rat you out" the boy nodded and stiles smiled bagging the knife. The girl woke up and Scott chuckled, she tried moving but stile scold tell Scott wound it tightly. Just like he was told. 

"You dont know how long I've wanted to do this" Scott smiled and stiles moved biting the boys ear. Human teeth, no risk, just enough pain though to make him whine. 

"Pretend your dying" stiles moved placing his clawed hand over the boys chest. He screamed as they slowly combed through the light brown hair he had on his chest. That's when stiles dug in. Actually causing pain. 

Stiles smirked as he looked at the boy. "Your heartbeat. Thump Thump Thump, that's a steady one. Thump thump thump, you lied" he shook his head and stiles slowly kept his claws in place. "Ya know, there's a small chance you'd live through this, my claws turning you, unfortunately once your bloods drained you won't be able to do that." Stiles tilted his head to Scott. He had just gotten the woman to admit to murdering her child. Scott used his claws tearing her shoulders up. Stiles turned back to the twink. Taking out his gag. "Go ahead, beg" 

"i-i-i" stiles looked as the boys face contorted. The pain taking the words away. "I did it, game myself the cut to hopefully not get tried... I don't have a dog" stiles frowned. Moving his claws I. Another centimeter. "I keep money in my house. No bank would take it" stiles chucked. He already took it when he took the boy. 

"I know" stiles chuckled "I took that already" stiles moved into the boys boxers. "I also took some of your clothes. They were very nice looking" stiles smiled as he started jerking the boys dick until he was erect. "When you cum I think I'll be done with you" stiles looked up as scott finally cut the girls throat. "Get rid of her like I told you" Scott nodded and stiles moved his claws in a bit more. "If i took them out right now you'd die." He whimpered as he started to leak precum. "Hmm I think that your night is almost over" stiles hit the boys sternum and he cried out in pain. Stiles watched as the boy screamed Cumming into his hand. "Oh no" stiles moved his claws deeper then pulling them out. The boy looked in horror. Stiles loved watching the chemicals mix. Post orgasm bliss being undercut by pain. Slowly the boy looked up at stiles tears flowing down his face as blood filled the wound. "I hope it was a good one." Stiles rubbed the cum onto his skin. "Cuz it was your last" the boys head slowly fell forward and stiles heard his heartbeat slowly stop. Stiles moved taking the boy on the chair and bringing him to the front of the abandoned building he had used for this nights killing. He met Scott finding the cult leader. A wave of his hand and the boy was pulled from the chair. Blood slowly faking down his body. 

"Thank you- alpha" the leader smiled as stiles saw his eyes glowing in a Reflection. 

"Always a pleasure doing business" stiles smirked. He sent Scott to clean everything up while he sat in the car. Scott returned sitting down. "How was it?" Stiles looked over to his beta. 

"Amazing"


End file.
